


An innocent offer

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Sleeping Under The Stars, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco forgot his sleeping bag at home.Day 24 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Camping trip
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Kudos: 10





	An innocent offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



Sleeping under the stars sounded…like nothing he wanted.

Draco had agreed but quickly decided it was a stupid idea and he should have just stayed home.

He wasn’t made for the forest, and the worst of all was that he had forgotten his bloody sleeping bag _at home._

And he refused to admit it. Though Potter had figured it out anyway.

Thanks to Granger, probably.

But it was Potter who had offered Draco to share a sleeping bag with him. That made Draco’s heart skip a beat and turned his mouth dry.

_Did he dare to accept the offer?_


End file.
